Battle Of The Psychos: Team Heart vs Team Unfaithful
Team Unfaithful was getting ready for their fight. None of them bothered to shake hands with the opponent and stayed still on the bench. A red headed guy was smiling brightly, with the guy beside him sighing. The guy wearing a Captain's Haori just sat on the bench, looking as if emotions were taken away from him. As for Team Heart, Ciel was still eating sandwiches, Margin was taking a nap, and Yuki was humming. They seem to be confident to be doing such things. Margin opened one of his eyes and looked at Ciel. "Ok..You don't have to be bossy, Margin-san." This words signifying Ciel being first to fight. The guy with no emotions stepped into the ring, looking at Team Heart. "Takeshi Kirigan. Nice to meet ya." he said, with a smile, being himself. He especially took a look at the guy napping and laughed. "I wanna fight.." Yuki exclamed, seeing the guy just boiled her lust to fight. "Wait, Yuki...Uhmm are you sure? I can take this guy." Ciel asked, knowing what can happen. "I'm SURE!" "Poor guy..." Ciel and Margin thought, staring at Takeshi. "He is...dead.." Both of them sighed and looked the other way. Takeshi was still smiling. "Hey beauty, what's your name?" he asked, directing the question to Yuki. "And you, macho guy?" asking Margin. He looked at Ciel and smiled. Margin disappeared on Takeshi's eyes, only to reappear right in front of him with his middle finger raised up while charging a pitch black cero on it. "I don't particularly like that tone of yours...." Margin had let Takeshi glimpse at his murderous looking eyes for a while and before he could fire his cero, Ciel stopped it and pulled him. "Don't, you'll be disqualified." Yuki on the other hand bowed her head. "Sorry for that, my names Yukidomari Naian, call me Yuki!" "Then... this guy?" he said, pointing to Margin in the face. "Say, do you want to listen to Ode to Joy on the flute?" The man's very words and presence deeply annoyed Margin who was being restrained by Ciel. He tried to speak but Ciel, knowing that Margin could only give bad words to the man, covered his mouth. "His name is Margin Heart, our team leader, while I am Ciel..Ciel Sora, nice to meet you and your whole team." "Ciel Sora.... why have I heard that name before? Same for Margin Heart..." Takeshi said, trying to recall where he heard that name. "Yes, you might have heard his name from legends about the man who took millions of arrancars for his evening snack...And me..well..I'm just nobody." Ciel smiled, still restraining Margin. "LET ME AT HIM!" "And a criminal of Soul Society?" Takeshi asked, recalling a meeting about a huge threat in Soul Society. He took his skull flute out and starting playing notes for Ode to Joy. "I'm actually an agent from Soul Society, Captain Takeshi Kirigan, his at my supervision." Ciel said. Yuki pulled Takeshi's haori and put on his *cute* face. "Should we start this thing?" Soothing Song: Yuki vs Takeshi Takeshi smiled as he charged at Yuki. "Tch. It's sad that I have to fight a beauty like you." The aura around Yuki changed the moment she defended herself with her blade. The usual happy and cheery aura was replaced by a cold terrifying one. She jumped at the center of the ring and stared at Takeshi, her eyes almost resembling her husband's: murderous and scary. "Do you know why..I wanted to fight first? So that I could finish my turn quickly." She sheathed her sword and began to release it. "Deny, ''Amai kanashimi" Wires was released in the whole area, covering even Takeshi but physically touching him yet. Even with the slightest movement, it'll be a game over for Takeshi. "My wires absorb reiatsu from my prey...your zanpakuto will be useless the moment it touches my wires......and you'll be ''dead ''if you do...." "Too bad for ya. Cuz my Zanpakuto is able to do something else. '''Draw, ''Tentai Houjutsu'." he played a soothing song which made even Yuuhei and G sleepy. "Hasn't he remembered how we fell asleep that other time?" Yuuhei asked G which just nudged. Yuki remained unfazed by Takeshi's move. "It seems...You misunderstood...Do I really need to explain this even further? Very well....My wires absorb any kind of reiatsu or anything that is reiatsu-based...I said it absorbs reiatsu inside my prey...Now think if you release that reiatsu out from your body...The sounds that came out of your flute is reiatsu-based or atleast mixed with your own reiatsu, without your reiatsu, its nothing but noise..." Takeshi suddenly sneezed out of nowhere, creating wind. For some reason, Yuki's wires started going away. Takeshi smirked at that and started breathing heavily, creating more wind which blew Yuki's wires more. ''"Just how naive could this guy really get?" ''Yuki thought to herself, seeing how Takeshi act in desperation. Yes, the wires in front of Takeshi did move away but not because of the wind, it is because of how he moves while he sneezed and his narrow way of thinking just made it worse. As he tried to blow the wind, there's movement, the wires behind him moved closer. The wires are attached to the whole place, attached pretty tight so no small wind would be able to move it. Before Takeshi could even notice, it was too late, the wires were already close enough and started sucking his reiatsu, including his zanpakuto's reiatsu, making it nothing more than an empty shell. His wires also absorbed a bit of his emotions, making him feel nothing to an extent. Margin and Ciel could only look away as this guy was being dominated by Yuki. They thought that he just didn't stand a chance. If Takeshi could still speak or move, forfeiting this match would probably save him from Yuki, unless, he could think of another way of getting away from this ''monster. However, Yuuhei looked at the pathetic Takeshi and twitched, "Why did you bring that idiot here? You just wanted him killed is it?" He went to his tower and brought his fan so blow him however, he seemed to have another motive as the fan was facing the wires at a very high speed and blew them away. He then went into the ring and beat up the fallen Takeshi until he fainted. He looked at Gorrion and said, "We're off from this boring tournament. Takeshi just spoilt my fighting spirit." Gorrion was at a loss for words but regained himself. "So.. that's it. Team Heart wins since Team Unfaithful... has forfeited."